


Femdom Ficlets

by femdom_ficlets



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femdom_ficlets/pseuds/femdom_ficlets
Summary: Femdom ficlets.





	Femdom Ficlets

"No, don't be so gentle on me! If I can't please you enough, you'll send me away," he argued. "I want to be yours more than I want to be coddled..."

"Are you sure, pet? It will hurt."

His chin tipped up. "Then hurt me now."

"You..." she sighed wistfully. "You please me. If only you could see that..."

"But I want to be good."


End file.
